


No More Hiding

by literature_and_ocean_waves



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: but not really, if this is confusing i am sorry, part of my au, short and sweet, tied in with XMDOFP kinda, vietnam war and some historical stuff, wanted to try something a bit new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10119164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literature_and_ocean_waves/pseuds/literature_and_ocean_waves
Summary: "After what seemed like an eternity, the noise began to die down."





	

After what seemed like an eternity, the noise began to die down. All the shouting and screaming and screeching of metal settled into a quiet nothing. The only sounds anyone could hear were slow, shallow breathing. 

Wanda got shakily to her feet, skinny legs trembling hard and knocking together. She looked from the small pocket of terrified children, all bloody and covered in grime, to the collection of stunned politicians in their now-ruined suits. The Sentinels remained as they were, in smoking, scattered piles across the White House lawn. 

In unison, the television cameras all turned toward the center of the yard. Wanda looked into them, biting her lip and conjuring words. She shared one last glance at her team mates, and then at Trask. The cameras’ lenses came into focus. 

“Hello, people of the world,” Wanda said, her voice a bit hoarse. “My name is Wanda. I am nine years old, my favorite color is red, and I am a mutant.”

Wanda wiped some blood from under her nose. 

“About a month ago,’ she said. “My uncle Logan took me and my brother and some of our friends out for ice cream. We did not know it at the time, but some very bad people had been spying on us.” Her tiny, delicate hands shook. “When we were alone, men in black uniforms ambushed us. They shot us with darts and everything went dark.”

“We woke up in a lab with some other mutants. They had been captured just like us.” Wanda’s whole body was vibrating with terror, but she tuned it out. “They experimented on us. They look blood, skin, anything they wanted to study. They stabbed us with needles and knives and all other sorts of horrible things. They made my brother run for hours until his heart nearly gave out. They replaced my uncle’s bones with metal. I thought for sure we were all going to die there.”

Wanda could hear the ambient thoughts of the people around her. Nixon and his cabinet were the loudest. Shock shot off of them in jagged spikes, like electricity. None of them had any idea the true extent of what had been done in those science labs. 

Wanda pointed accusingly at Trask and, at her silent command, the cameras all zoomed in on his face.  
“It was this man who ordered us to be taken,” she said. “This man stole us and countless others from our families. Grown-ups. Little kids. People just like all of you. All taken away and tortured. Some of them did not make it.”

She looked pleadingly into the camera lenses. 

“People of America,” she said. “I have been watching the war on TV for as long as I can remember. We have lost so many good young men Your sons. Your husbands. Your brothers. All dead. Today was meant to finally, finally be the end of it. But instead we had only this.” She gestured to the ruin of battle all around her. “Machines so shoddily made that they couldn’t even figure out who they were trying to kill. And the only people around to protect the innocent were a bunch of little kids with super powers.”

Wanda’s big blue eyes pooled with water. “This will happen again, if we do not shut down this program right now. Even if Trask can figure out how to make these machines work properly, when will it end? Mutants did not just magically appear. We were born right here just like everyone else. Born from you. Will the Sentinels decide, in all their cold mechanics, that you who bore us are the enemy too? Who will be left when all of this killing is over?”

Tears streamed down Wanda’s filthy, dirt-covered face.  
“Please,” she whispered. “No more fighting. No more hiding. And no more experiments. Let us come out of the shadows so that we can join you.”

Wanda’s shoulders shook as she held back her sobs. 

“So I beg you,” she whimpered. “Please, shut down the Sentinels. They are more dangerous than any mutant could ever be.” 

Wanda took a deep breath. 

“I am just an American little girl who does not want to die.”

 

The End.


End file.
